Broken Walls
by Wearingallblack
Summary: Set after season 2, episode 14: When both of them let their walls down one night, Carmilla and Laura realize that they have more in common than they thought. Hollestein in some way shape or form, maybe romance, friendship or angst like the series itself... ;)


**A.N. Wow a new story... This one will be on going as well and it will tie in with what is going on in the series so enjoy my friends! Follow, review, comment, anything! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Mother

"No. I won't do it."

My breath hitches in my throat as I look at her. She can't be serious can she?

"Find someone else to play your hero."

I feel my heart stop as her dark eyes look into mine. I search for any sign of sarcasm, but I find none. I quickly look around the room hoping that everyone else is in on Carmilla's joke, but they looked just as shocked as I do.

"Why?" I hear myself say in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm not going against my sister, especially for this losing battle you are fighting. The board is going to do what they want, and a group of humans is no match for their God like strength." She says coldly. I feel my hands begin to tremble as my whole word feels as if it's collapsing on me.

"A losing battle hasn't stopped you before. And you took on your mother, who was quite powerful, and you won." LaFontaine says cautiously.

"Yeah and you're the only one who can take on Maddie." Danny says. "She might be your sister, but we can't do this without you. We need you to help and take back our university!"

"You don't get it do you?" Carmilla snaps back at them. "I've already lost enough with this battle you guys forced me into. I had to kill my own mother. Maddie is all I have left." She says with a shaky voice, one that I have never heard before.

"She's destroying the school! You can't let her do that!" Danny yells at her."I thought you cared about the school!" I watch Carmilla tense as she tries and controls her anger towards Danny's comment.

"There isn't anything you can do about their plan. I'm not the hero you think I am." She says with anger in her voice.

"You never know unless you try" Danny says. "Carmilla please, we need you." I watch as Carmilla stands and hisses towards Danny, her eyes a crimson red and fangs bared.

"Guys, maybe we should try and figure out a different plan to save the school." I say before Carmilla would attempt to kill Danny.

"I think Laura's right. When you think of something let us know." Perry states as she shuffles everyone out of the room.

"She's all I have left." I hear Carmilla after the door is shut behind them. Her eyes are her normal dark brown and her teeth are back to normal. The one thing different is the vulnerability in her voice, it's something I have never heard before and it breaks my heart.

"Carmilla… I'm sorry." I awkwardly say, even though I know my words will provide no comfort for her.

"Damn you Laura." She spits out at me. I fight the urge to run as I begin walking to the couch she is sitting on. "I killed my own mother for you, do you understand what it's like to lose your own mother."

"I do." I say as I sit next to her. When I say this her head snaps towards me.

"What?"

"I know exactly what it's like to lose your own mother." I say as the pain fills my heart again. I see Carmilla's face soften as she realizes what I meant.

"You don't have to talk about it." She says as she wraps an arm around my shoulder and I wrap one around her waist.

"She died when I was 12." I say as I lean my head against her shoulder.

"Laura, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." She nearly whispers into my hair.

"I want to." I take a deep breath before continuing. "My friends and I went to a movie, I can't even remember which one, anyways, I felt sick the day before but I insisted I was fine and I wanted to go anyways. So I went and about twenty minutes into the movie I felt sick, but this time it wasn't just feeling sick, it was being sick, so I ended up puking in the theater. I felt so sick that I called my mom to come pick me up. On her way to get me, she was in a terrible car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and ran straight into my mom's car. The doctors said she died almost instantly which is good, she didn't deserve to suffer." I take a shaky breath as I realize that I have started crying. "I can't help but blame myself because if would have stayed home that night instead of go to that stupid movie, she would still be alive." I then begin to sob, letting the bottled up emotions let out on Carmilla's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." I hear Carmilla say through my sobs

"She didn't deserve to die." My cries on muffled by Carmilla's shoulder.

"So I guess we both blame ourselves." Carmilla says with a chuckle, I look up to see tears flowing from Carmilla's eyes. "I should have tried to talk things over with my mother, but I just staked her. I staked her through the heart and I never got a last word." She then burst into sobs herself and we hold each other close. After a few silent minutes filled with sobs and sniffles, Carmilla and I end up lying on the couch, with red eyes and tangled bodies. "What was your Mother like?" Carmilla asks.

"She was a wonderful person, she always made gingerbread around Christmas, she was so caring, and she would do anything for anyone if they needed her."

"She sounds wonderful." Carmilla says with a soft smile. "I wish my mother was like that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your mother like?"

"She was a powerful woman, who threw the most extravagant balls, the entire town invited. We all would dance and play until the next day, they're the best memories I have of her." She says with a sad smile. "I don't like talking about the bad things she did."

"You don't have to." I say shyly.

"She was a beautiful woman though, long red hair, green eyes, and always wearing clothing better than others. She talked mostly business, which I tuned out, but we did have our girl talk. I miss her sometimes."

"I miss my mom too." I say as I kiss her forehead. "Now all we have is the memories and each other."

"I might be able to survive with that." She says with a soft chuckle. Soon my eyelids become heavy as I drift to sleep, only to be woken up by LaFontaine bursting through the door.


End file.
